sorting of the axis powers
by myrskytuuli
Summary: sorting hat had deffinetly never seen anything like this before. How do you sort someone who is at the same time an non-human entity and completely useless moron. now with Germany and Japan
1. Italy

Hee, I found this little piece on my computer and I was going to delete it. I then read it and it made me smile. Then I decided not to delete it afterall, but fix it a little and then post it. Maybe it will make somebody else smile too.

Don't own potter or aph, just having fun.

"Vargas, Feliciano!"

Short, auburn haired, south-european looking boy walked up from the line. Or maybe you should say skipped from the line. It was deffinetly unusual Even Mcgonnnagal, who had seen decades of sortings, had seldomly seen such sunny smile on students face when sitting on the stool and waiting for the hat to be placed to their head. Normaly the new students looked nervous, nervous-but-trying-to-look-bored, or downright terrified.

Instead of that, Vargas almost ran to the hat, curious hair-curl wobbling up and down. Like he didin't even see all the judging eyes of the great hall fixed on him.

Or then maybe he realy didin't see them, the boy had his eyes closed! (Minerva had to admit, that she was pretty impressed with mr. Vargas's ability to move so naturaly with his eyes closed.)

At the same time when the sorting hat was dropped on mr. Vargas's head, down on the gryffindor table, one red head from the one well known trio laughed.

"Must be embarasing to be sorted with all those first years".

Black haired boy next to red head tried to cover his own laugh as a cough, seeing as one bushy brunett was giving him a nasty glare.

"Harry, you're fake coughing is pitifull, Ron could you please stop being so rude! He's an exhange student, it must be an honor to be chosen for a program like that."

red head just huffed. "C'mon Mione just look at him."

"well he is rather cute..."

If the red head had had something in his mouth he would have choked on it. Luckily for him, he didin't have anything to choke on. Instead he just producted series of choking noises.

"Cute! Hermione what's wrong with you! Look at that face, if he looks like anything he looks like an outright idiot!"

Under the sorting hat sitting italian boy didin't know, that he had just become the subject of well developing fight between the two gryffindor students.

Feliciano just sat on the stool with his trademark smile on place, thinking if pasta would be served on the feast.

The sorting hat did not feel like smiling. Of course you must remember that it was a hat, and as a hat, it couldn't realy smile. Even if it would have been capable of smiling, it wouldn't have wantted to smile right now.

With all its years of sorting, it had never confronted a mind like this. Or minds.

It Was like the poor hat had been dropped in the swirling vortex of milions minds. All those endless voices were crushing and ripping the hat. For the first time in its life, the hat felt actual pain. It felt like it would burst apart any given second. Just when the hat felt being on its breaking point, the voices quieted down. Or no, they did not quiet down, not realy. It was more that over the voices rose something even bigger. It wasn't as crushing as the storm of minds had been, but it was in no way anything of the lesser grandiose. There was music, flash of green white and red. Pictures of old but majestetic buildings. A wolf, Olive and oak branch circling five-pointed star. Feel of a sunlight and smell of the lilies.

Slowly the weird sensations and images dissappeared too. Or they didin't realy dissapear, more like shaded to the backgrounnd, where they were easier to ignore, but still not quite possible to forgot entirely.

Now the hat could anyway feel that it had one solid mind that no doubt belonged to the boy sitting beneath it. A mind that felt very much human.

It had been very long ago that the sorting hat had been shaken like that, and probably never this bad, but for its honor has to be said, that it took the episode very well.

"Well I have to say that I have never met a mind so extraordinary."

"Oh, Oh no, You wouldn't tell anyone? Right? I'll do anything, I have relatives living on a hat factory! I did try to not to be suspicious, Now Germany will be angry at me for getting caught so quickly and...Hey! You're a talking hat!"

"Well yes, I am the sorting hat after all. And don't worry I never tell anyones secrets, no matter what kind of they are."

"Oh, grazie! I've never met a talking hat before, this school of Englands realy is weird."

"And I have never met anyone like you. Even that Lupin's boy didin't have but two voices in his head. May I ask who or what you excatly are."

actualy the hat did have an fairly good guess, even if it did sound imbossible. The boy (if you even could call him a boy) however confirmed the sorting hats wild theory.

"Italy."

maybe it's easier to accept that kind of answers when you are allready in the answering partys head and know that he can't lie. None could lie to the sorting hat, so the hat accepted everything that came to it without unnecessary doubting.

Big universal secrets aside, the hat still had a work to do.

"You still need to be sorted."

"~Vee..."

Italys mind was very complicated to sort. There was Feliciano, that was human. Then there were all those milions of voices that still hummed and buzzed on the background, the hat tried its best to keep distance to those voices. It had a feeling that if it would touch those voices, it would surely drown.

Then there was something inhuman and untouchable, something that made Italy Italy and it blanketed both Feliciano and the voices.

The hat tried to concentrate on Feliciano.

Feliciano was sunny boy that loved pizza and pasta and had talents in painting. Perfectly normal boy if you bypassed all the politics, economics and of course all the wars and bloodshed in his head. And of course memories from centuries and centuries of living. The hat would never even dream of being able to read all of them, there were just too many memories there.

But the hat was nothing if not good at its work, so it did not give up.(it did however stop to think for a moment if it was moraly all right to sort an whole nation to one house, but well, work was work.)

"You're not very brave."

"but I do try, vee~"

"It's still clear that your place is not in gryffindor, and I realy can't see you as ravenclaw material either."

"...vee~?"

"hufflepuff would seem like an natural choice, but then again you cannot be described as hard working either."

"Eh, you're starting to sound like germany. He always says that I should be more braver and smarter and work harder".

Sorting hat wasn't shure how to react to the fact, that it had just been compared to a nation that had started the two world wars. As solution it decided to ignore the unsetling comment.

But if the kid wasn't gryffindor, rawenclaw, or hufflepuff, only choice left would be slytherin and putting the boy in slytherin just felt wrong. Very wrong.

If you wantted to be mean about it, the italian seemed to be too useless for any of the houses.

Or maybe the hat was just being too harsh. It had seen worse cases in its long career and had sorted them too..

"Well, I guess that all that retreating and surrendering could be somehow counted as cunningness..."

In the slytherin table, there was one blond student that had already gathered a crowd of students around himself. They were pointing and laughing at the new transfer, who was sitting under the hat.

"I mean, have you ever seen someone so pitifull looking before. He's probably going to end up as a gryffindor. No scratch that, he's probably going to be a hufflepuff. He looks like a real pushover".

Pansy wantted to have a say in the new hot gossip too.

"And look at that stupid hair sticking of his head! It looks ridicilous. Can't be natural, I just can't imagine why anyone would want to have something as stupid as that". The other girls giggled loudly and Pansy looked very pleased with herself.

Malfoy looked at the girls little annoyed, because Pansy had interrupted him, but continued then on.

"And what's wrong with his hands? Does he have dyskinesia or is he just realy as stupid as he looks like!"

The young italian sitting on the stool had gathered weird looks from other tables as well. The fact that he was having an telephatic converstation with a hat on his head, did not mean that he could just drop hand-gesturing away.

The hat that was sitting tightly on the italians head did not however care about the hand waving. It was very concentrated with its job inside the nations head.

"Actualy looking all that side switcing, escaping and saving yourself, you have quite lots of slytherin in you. Tell me, do you have any ambitions?"

"Of course! I want to eat pasta everyday and I want to have good nice siesta everyday and then I want to spend lots of time with my friends, especialy Germany, and I don't want to have to fight ever again and...

"Yes, yes, I get it. Well it would seem that you are willing to do anything necessery to acomplish your ambititions, so yes it looks quite clear now..."

"Oh, Drakey this sorting is taking forever. Do you think that he's too useless for any of the houses. Maybe the hat won't put him into any of the them...

"SLYTHERIN"

Should I write more nonsense like this, I must say, that I'm a bit tempted to write this kind of a sorting for the other nations too. Tell me what you think.


	2. Germany

_Oh dear, oh dear, it's finaly here. Who would have known, I realy did get this done. I'm telling you it wasn't easy. Hmm, I'm bit afraid that this got a bit too philosophical. Oh well whatever, its here and its mostly like how I wantted it to be_.

_Then thank you for all the wonderfull, wonderfull peoples who rewieved. You made me smile with every comment and I cherish all of your messages. I love you all! __(I also sincernely apologize to everyone that has to suffer for my poor english. If I would have known how wonderfull you people all are and how you deserve so much more better, I would have tried so much harder on my english lessons! Alas I'm now in college where there are no english lessons anymore! Oh the mistakes of the past!)_

For the last few days, Draco Malfoy had gone through hell. He was tired, he was annoyed and he had finaly found someone who could be even more irritating than Potter.

That someone was Feliciano Vargas, the hogwarts new resident transfer student. The difference between Vargas and Potter was, that while Potter hated Draco back, Vargas was under some illusion that Draco and Vargas were "friends".

Right now, this new bane of Dracos existence was clinging to Dracos arm and chattering his ears of. Draco couldn't help but feel embarassed and angry. This was not how slytherins were supposed to act. Slytherins did not cling and slytherins did not chatter. This new students seemed to be blind to all the social rules of the slytherin house and he did not bother to even try to blend in. While everyone else had adapted and understood the code which the slyherins were supposed to act, this new south-european just ignored all the others and refused to change his behavior. It was frustrating.

Trying to ignore the italian on his side, Draco kept on walking with as much dignity as he could muster. Unfortunaly that was a hard task, because he could hear the snickers coming from the other slytherins behind him. It was unheard of! His housemates having a laugh on _his_ expanse. It wasn't fair! If his father haven't instructed him "to keep close watch on the boy" Draco would have long ago shown the idiot some piece of his mind. Sadly he couldn't do that, at least as long as his family was still trying to find out some background of the boy. Was the Vargas family strong? Old? Were they agreeing with the dark lord? Would it be usefull to have close ties with them? Were they pureblooded at all?

Personaly Draco was feeling that it didn't matter even if the Vargases were the most powerfull family in all italy, this boy was a nuisance that had to leave.

"Vee~ Draco why are you frowning so much? You know with your face all serious like that you realy look like my friend Germ...like my friend from germany".

Oh how Draco wished to hex that stupid face and curse that stupid haircurl of his head, but for now he just had to endure. If the Vargas turned out to be strong family, it would be usefull to have them as allies in the fight against the mugglelovers and blood traitors.

Nearing the great hall, the crowd around them crew thicker. That lead to the clingy italian to cling to Draco even harder and that made Draco even more irritated.

Trying to think anything else but the little brunett hanging of is arm, Draco tried to think of the new transfer that was going to arrive today. The reason why everyone were heading for the breakfast at the same time and why the corridor was so unusualy crowded. That line of thought led straight back to the problem atached to his arm. Damn, why the hell couldn't the transfers have all arrived at the same time. It was probably Dumbledores fault, everything wrong in the school(And there was lot!) was in Dracos mind Dumbledores fault.

"Vee~ do you think that they would finaly serve some pasta... I miss pasta! The food is not as bad as englands food usualy is, it's actualy eadible in here, but I still miss pasta! Draco, Draco what do you think?"

Don't hex the stupid italian, don't hex the stupid italian, don't hex the stupid italian, wait is that some gryffindor laughing at him, oh god it's Potter! Now that's it! Enough is enough! Vargas could be the bloody italian minister of magic himself, Draco was not putting up with his clinging or blabbering or whining anymore!

Now that Draco had gathered enough build up frustration for his situation, to finaly let the italian hear what he realy thought of him and get rid of him for good, father and his instructions be damned, the italian did the only thing that could humiliate Draco even further. He got rid of draco first.

While stepping inside the great hall, two things hapened at the same time.

One, Draco opened his mouth to get rid of the italian. The mean words of the italians crybaby nature, utter lack of any brain activity and stupid naive air-headed nature already on the tip of his tongue.

Two, Before Draco could utter even the first syllable of his mean-spirited speech, The italian let go of Draco with an loud happy "VEEE~!" and sprinted across the great hall away from Draco.

All the words dying on his lips, Draco was left standing alone to stare at his now very empty side where there had been an italian just moments ago.

If Draco had not been so busy oggling his now unemployed arm, this is what he would have seen.

There was an strange person standing on the side of the great hall with professor Mcgonnagal. This person was tall, blond with slicked back hair, had serious face and he was in very good physical condition. Now he also had his hands full of an happy laughing italian.

"Vee! You're realy here Germ-"

"Yes, yes! Nice to see you too _**Feliciano**__"._

"Oh,oh sorry! But I'm just so happy to see you...Ludwig!"

professor Mcgonnagal was just a little bit creeped out by the enthauism and sheer happiness radiating from this _slytherin _boy, as he was displaying his affection for the german boy. Slytherins by rule were not cheerfull and when they were something was usualy wrong. Usualy something was wrong for someone else.

Feliciano vargas did not surprisingly function this way. Feliciano Vargas was something that had forced the professors to come together in silent agreement. You did not wonder, comment or talk about the way Feliciano Vargas had forced you to change the whole way you wiewed the world. You just passed it with him being an transfer. Maybe all italians were this weird. Maybe it was just bettter to not think about it too much.

Funny thing was that Mcgonnagal still liked this slytherin. He was hopeless in class and could give headece for any of the teachers, but it was also impossible for to not like him. For not liking him felt like kicking a puppy. It was just plain wrong.

"Mr. Vargas please return to your table. Mr. Beilschmidt needs to be sorted now."

"Okay! Good luck Ludwig!"

Then the little slytherin rose on his tip toes and planted a quick kiss on the germans cheek.

Mcgonnagal was little taken at surprise. Well Vargas was always very affectionate boy...

looking at the The Beilschmidt boy, Mcgonnagal could see him blushing furiosly.

"You know that is just a custom in his home, they are just more affectionate in there and..."

"Oh yes, yes. Well I guess we should start the sorting then..."

"Yes, lets get this done".

"Then Mr. Beilchmidt, please follow me".

"Oh look! Look! There he comes now!"

"Pansy why should I care! I hope he would just dissapear! I hate him!"

"What! Draco are you jealous that he ditched you for that other strange guy standing with Mcgonnagal?"

"NO! I dont want him and his idiocy around me, maybe it's constagnious and he did not ditch me I ditched him!"

"yea, whatever Draco. Hey, Feliciano who was that?"

Pansy was an professional rumor mill. She would not let anything to come between herself and a good rumor. She had also started to warm for the italian transfer when he had told Pansy that she had very beautifull hair and it rounded her face perfectly. Actualy all the girls in slytherin had started to warm for the boy, the italian had a way to drop compliments sounding like he actualy meant them. It was an very rare but appreciated trait that not many males(Well okay, not a singel one that any of the slytherin girls could think of beside Vargas) posessed. Slytherin girls had started to accept the italians company and even enjoy his cute nature. that made all the slytherin male students hate the transfer even more.

"That was my friend Ludwig. He is an transfer student too, from germany."

Daphne had also found her way to the promising new juicy rumor. Amongst all the other curious students. most of them were girls, but guys hanged on the edges of the group, trying to look disinterested but at the same time hear everything that was being said.

"Why did you kiss him?" Daphne asked, her eyes twinkling in an unsettling way.

"Thats what you do to your friends at my home".

"So do you give Draco kisses too?"

"No, I dont think that Draco would let me kiss him..."

Now all the girls were giggling in _very_ unsettling way.

Okay, so maybe Draco had been wrong. Perhaps this boy was not the utter idiot that Draco had taken him for. Nobody was realy that innocent, especialy if they were sorted in to slytherin. That boy had to be just pretending in order to make Dracos life an living hell. Maybe Vargas was actualy an evil genius. There was no other explanation on how he otherwise had managed in few days ruin Dracos life and reputation, win te acceptance of the most of the professors and even won the slytherin girls in his side. It was all probably part of some greater plan. It had to be!

Draco had no other choice, he would have to keep an eye out of the boy. That little sneaky italian would not steal Dracos place as the prince of the slytherin.

If Germany would have known all the trouble Italy was unknowingly brewing in the slytherin house, he wouldn't have been surprised. He had had a long time to get to know all the ways in which Italy could make your normal life very problematic.

But Germany had other things to concentrate, like the hat placed on his head. A hat that seemed to talk to you in your head.

"You are an another nation".

Ignoring the ridiculousness of talking telephaticly to a hat, this was one of _englands_ schools afterall, Germany went straight to bussiness.

"this is all very confidental information then, I hope you understand."

"Why of course, do not worry I always keep everything I see in others heads as a secret."

"Well good. Lets get this done with, you're supossed to sort me in one of those houses."

"yes, let me see..."

The sorting hat had already been inside the mind of an one nation. That made entering the complex labyrinth of Germanys soul a little bit easier. The hat already knew to shy away from the voices that could easily drown the hat for eternity. It ignored the grandness of the black eagle and the great sheer power of an nationhood that could probably suck you away if you started to concentrate on it too much. Instead it looked for the boy named Ludwig Beilschmidt in the chaos of it all.

Somwhere deep down there was a shadow, something fragile and fleeting. Something fluttering that was trying to rise from the unconscious. It was a voice so small that the hat could barely hear it. It wasn't realy even a voice, more like an feeling that something is there, buried deep down. Like a memory long long forgotten.

Then it was gone, like a shadow it disapeared and then the hat found Ludwig.

"where are you going to place me?" there was already some irritation on Germans voice.

"I apologize, It can take a while with a mind like yours, as in your...kind. You nations are quite...complex".

"Uhm, alright".

The hat concentrated on Ludwig. He was very different from Feliciano. Ludwig was all the things that Feliciano was not. Orderly, hard worker that thinked everything throught. Very organised. Very hufflepuff like and wasn't _that_ some irony. This was _Germany_ and everyone knew the reputation that Germany had. A world power, someone that had not only tried to take over the whole continent, but almost sucseeded too.

Facts were still facts and this mind was very clear hufflepuff. He worked hard because he felt that that was how things were supposed to be done. He was very loyal to his friends, allies, superiors...

The sorting hat can't realy shudder, it is made of cloth afterall, but it can feel like shuddering. It was very clear that these individuals were not human. The hat suspected that humans would not be able to keep on living with memories like these weighting them down.

Moving quickly to more recent set of memories the hat made it's choice.

"HUFFLEPUF!"

the hat watched as the german walked down to sit with other hufflepuffs who cheered and clapped. Italy had sprung from his seat and found his way to sit next to Germany who was trying to look indifferent while the smaller boy was hugging him from the waist. The other slytherin students looked scandalized that their company had been exhanged for hufflepuffs company. Hufflepuffs looked a bit scared because there was an slytherin siting in their table. Gryffindors and rawenclaws looked just a mix of confused and curious.

Looking it all from up there it seemed all so ironic. They were all worried of the slytherins, oh if only they would understand. Maybe it was better that they would never learn. It was better that the dark lord had a blind spot in that place. Just imagine if all the death eaters were hufflepuffs. Hard working and loyal. Peoples that get all their duties done and did not make big number of it. Peoples who would go the farest to fullfill their job. They weren't ambitious like slytherins that would stop exactly when there was no longer any reason for _them_ to continue. They weren't brave like gryffindors. They didn't win their fears, but they would still do the job even if they were too scared, just because it was supposed to be done.

It realy was only their own modesty and sense of right and wrong that kept the hufflepuffs from exploding on hogwarts face. One could only hope that it would stay that way.

Later in the hufflepuff common rooms, the german transfer already had a group of concerned new friends.

"So you have known this slytherin for a long time then?"

"For the last time, he isn't planing anything. He isn't capable of any kind of planing!"

"Are you sure? He may act like a friend, but he is probably just using you."

"No he is not! That's ridiculous".

"But he did got sorted in to slytherin..."

"So what! I assure you all, Feliciano is of no danger to me. Our friendsip is not even any of your concern! Feliciano is not some kind of mastermind plotting the doom of the school. He's just-"

"but nobody can act that innocent without some kind of ulterior motive! And he was sorted in the slytherin! It just not wise to-"

"_**Germ-Ludwiiiiiig!"**_

Germany face-palmed. He already had a headache from these children.

"Oh just someone open the entrace, otherwise he's probably starting to cry soon".

"But we can't let a slytherin inside our _common room_!"

"Well you just better get used to it. "

You know I think that Italy knows exactly what he is doing. The more I write him, the more sneaky he gets. like someone sometime put it so well, he is not realy entirely useless, he just likes to have Germanys atenttion on him all the time. ;) Hufflepuffs also realy do scare me some times. In my mind I always wonder when the hufflepuffs just decide to take over the hogwarts! lol!

Ugh this chapter was hell to write and when I read it...blaah.

Well it wasn't realy that horrible to write, it did have its good moments too. Like the way this fic lets me work my frustrations over Hogwarts house issues. Realy, the cliches can irk me like nothing else.

This fic might(most probably will) get its third part sometimes in the future. I can't promise you when, but probably sometime. Probably when I want to rant about the house stereotypes a little bit more again. Yes I do already have an idea who is going to be next, Japan. When all the axis are done maybe I will work with the allies. I try to get Japan out soon enough, but no promises.


	3. Japan

**whew! Bad chapter is bad. I guess I own you all some kind of an explanation. **

**I lost all the inspiration for writing the fic. I was already giving up, but I had already promised you this chapter, so I forced myself to write it. It was harder than I imagined. That is one of the reasons why the chapter is so damn late. Yeah, I apologize for that. Thank you all for the support, the rewievs and the favs. I apologize again for the quality of the chapter, it is horrible, I admit.**

**This fic will not be continued. ****This is the end.**** I do not have any inspiration for this fic, so thank you all for sticking with me. Special thanks to all who rewieved, you all made me very happy person!**

This is Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry, and a place of many wonders. Inside that school there is a library, big, maze-like and full of knowledge. Inside that library there are students, educating themselves, trying to complete their homework, or just spending their time. All those students are under the patronizing gaze of the librarian. That said gaze was what kept all the students in line and away from mischief in library. Right now that gaze was concentrated to the might-be-beginning-of-the-conflict between some slytherin students. It was rare that the slytherins would fight amongst themselves, at least openly, but now it seemed to be the case.

"I do not take charity from mudbloods!"

This was not very surprising statement coming from one Draco Malfoy, but it was very surprising because it was meant for another slytherin. One brown haired Feliciano Vargas, who the insult was meant to, was however unfazed.

"Okay, tell me if you need it." Vargas was smiling happily like he hadn't heard the insult at all. Stuffing the offered ink bottle back to his bag, Vargas continued to shuffle through the books on the shelf.

The other slytherins were baffled. Draco had just called Vargas a mudblood! And he didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Draco! What are you doing! He's not a mudblood!" Daphne was scandalized. In her opinion Vargas was sweet and good looking and he had sexy accent. He was also a fellow slytherin, so obviously he couldn't be a mudblood.

"And how do you know that? Has anyone of you ever heard of the Vargases before?"

"Well no…but I don't know anything about Italian pureblood families."

"Or then he is not a pureblood".

Complete opposite from Daphne, Draco had come to the conclusion that because Vargas was annoying, not good at school (or more like he didn't even try) and seemingly an idiot, he had to be an mudblood. No matter that he actually had no proof. The fact that Vargas had so easily gained the popularity amongst the slytherin ladies, with his Italian accent, had nothing to do with it at all. Really!

"Oh come on. Let's get out of here. It's too nice day to be stuck inside library doing some stupid homework."

With a huff Draco started exiting the library. It was definitely because he just didn't want to do his essay right now, not because he still lacked any kind of ink to write one.

"You shouldn't take that from them."

The low voice coming behind Italy startled him a little.

"veh~ oh hey Germany. "

"Don't call me that here. And why are you still trying to befriend those people? They are nothing more than trouble."

Germany and Italy headed to a table in the corner that was in a relatively calm area, placed their books down and sat on the chairs facing each other.

"They are just children, misguided ones."

Italy had taken his parchment and quills up. For somebody passing by, it might seem like he was doing an essay, when he was actually sketching an ink drawing. It was actually a pretty good drawing. Not just a pretty good, anybody who knows anything from arts might have said that it was extremely good drawing.

"It is not your duty to try to guide them back. Plus they seem to be so deep in their little blood-purity illusion that I´m not sure it is even possible to change them."

Italy looked up from his work and looked at Germany with a face that Germany did not like. There was too much hidden pity in that look.

"Well someone has to try."

Yes Germany could understand Italys reasons, even if he didn't like them.

There was a group of students in slytherin robes that were sitting to themselves and sneering at the bushy haired brunette girl walking past them. Yes they were children that had been promised the world in the name of blood-purity. Poor things, poor naïve little things.

When the third "exchange student sat on the stool, the sorting hat was already exited. Now, it must be remembered, that the sorting hat almost never got excited. It was understandable as the life of a hat wasn't really the most exiting one. It sat on the high shelf in the headmaster's office the whole year and then for one day got out to sort all those new youngsters.

Sorting may have seemed like very exiting ordeal for the students, but for the hat it was anything but.

Believe it or not, but most of the eleven years olds were not all that different from each other. At the tender age of eleven, there had been not much difference in the mindset of young Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle or Harry potter.

All had been little bit nervous, little bit exited and little bit baffled at why there was old tattered hat sitting in their head.

It would be the future years that would shape those persons in to the figures that history would remember.

Then the excitement had entered in the hats life in a shape of nationalistic personifications. They were not young, they were not innocent and they weren't even nervous. They were also the simple most interesting thing that the sorting hat had come across, well since ever.

The hat loved its children, but sometimes it was refreshing to have some challenge.

"So, you are Japan".

"Yes. I assume that you already know about Germany and Italy."

"Of course, and do not worry, I have already promised my silence for them, as I will do to you."

"Thank you".

"Now, let's get down to business. For sorting you I need to have a little look inside your memories…"

"Ah, Wait it might not be the best idea as it's not going to be very pleasant…"

The hat was aware of the unpleasantness off the procedure. Luckily, the hat had been created entirely for this. Had some human tried to legilimens their way in, well let's just say that the hat hoped that no one would try to do that.

There was red, lots of red. The red rising dawn, painting the scenery, the sun that would rise again and again, for centuries and centuries, the sun that had risen in the times of great beauty and in the times of great suffering. That sun had been there when there had been no one else and it had been there when there had been too many foreigners around. It was an anchor in the sea of everything.

The history, the traditions, the honor, the fighting, the ashes, the silence. The darkness and the dawn.

Japan was complex in a way that could only be described as human, no matter how ironic that may sound.

In the terms of sorting, Kiku, like so many others, held the qualities for multiple houses. In truth everyone had qualities from all of the houses, it was just the complete picture that was important. Kiku was definitely intelligent and a fast learner. He wouldn't stick out from the rawenclaws at all. Putting him into rawenclaw would however overlook some other qualities of him. Qualities that were very great part of him. His pride and his fearlessness.

When someone was asked to describe a Gryffindor, they usually used phrases like, they are not afraid to stood up even in the face of someone stronger and more dangerous, they are not afraid to even sacrifice themselves for what they believe in, or that they will never give up, not even when all hope seems to be lost. Someone a bit more skeptic may say, that gryffindors are very keen on their honor and pride, especially pride.

Well that may not be the complete truth. The people who said any of those things were usualy also people who were on the same side of the fight with the gryffindors. People who were facing the gryffindors, on the other side, liked to use very different terms.

Well, none of those peoples were the ones making the sorting decisions. That was the job of the hat.

"Yes I think that I have made my decisions. "

"GRYFFINDOR"

**Yeah that chapter does suck. Anyway, now I have ranted about my hogwarts issues and surprisingly, i do feel little bit better. Gryffindors are deffinetly my pet peeveses. It irritates me to no end when all the gryffs are portrayed as perfect and valiant goody gooders. Being brave doesen't automaticly make you an hero!**

**Ah! I'm ranting again. Well I hope I will see you again in my later stories.**

**Thank you all and see you again!**


End file.
